Spice!
by Mai Sakura
Summary: Len Kagamine, el Spice y Rin Kagamine, su hermana. Dos personas con carácter muy distinto, pero que se entendían a la perfección. Dos personas totalmente enamoradas del otro. Él lo ocultaba con otras chicas, jugando con ellas. Haciéndolas suyo. Ella, en cambio, en sus estudios.
1. Chapter 1

**SPICE!**

**Prólogo.**

**Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad.-**

Las notas de aquél piano comenzaron ha hacerse escuchar. Poco a poco, tanto las aulas como los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de alumnos que hacía minutos que se encontraban en el receso.

Frente al piano, dos hermanos gemelos. Tocaban a la misma vez, siendo un solo ser. Mantenían los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en cada nota, en cada movimiento y precisión de ambos. La melodía sonaba y sonaba, de más lento a más rápido, de más aguda a más grave. Una mezcla de sentimientos se podía hacerse oír.

Tras minutos de silencio total, la música cesó.

Abrieron sus azulados ojos a la misma vez y no pudieron evitar sonreírse. Len Kagamine, el Spice y Rin Kagamine, su hermana. Dos personas con carácter muy distinto, pero que se entendían a la perfección. Dos personas totalmente enamoradas del otro. Él lo ocultaba con otras chicas, jugando con ellas. Haciéndolas suyo. Ella, en cambio, en sus estudios.

-¡Len, has estado increíble!- Un grupo femenino se lanzaron a por él, rodeándole y obligando a Rin a levantarse de la silla donde hacía poco tocaba junto a su hermano.

**¡Holi! He vuelto, criaturas del Señor. :3 Y, con mi versión de Spice! Estoy aprovechando que hay como una ola de historia de Spice! y he pensado en hacer uno. :') **

**Y, aviso, como habéis notado, he empezado de forma muy distinta. Pues quiero darle mi toque, además de que quiero que sea algo que no sea muy visto. **

**Y… otra cosa que quería decir. Estoy pensando en volver a empezar con 'Romeo&amp;Cenicienta', pues me he leído todas mis fincs y me quedé boquiabierta cuando leí esta. C: No me concordaba, con lo que decidí volver a empezar. Aunque de momento no sé como empezarlo. JAJAJA. Pero prometo subirla nada más terminar y borrar la otra. **

**Por cierto, mi Twittah. e.e Que no os libráis. - MaisaMuchoLove -**

**Con cariño, amor, sudor y tal, **

**Mai·3**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPICE!**

| Capítulo 2. |

_**.**__  
No hay hora ni lugar cuando el deseo controla el cuerpo._  
**.**

_**Vocaloid, Utau**_** y derivados, no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños/creadores. Únicamente me pertenece la historia que escribo sin fines de lucro. **

…

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá, boca-abajo, sintiendo todo un mar de pensamientos en mi cabeza y un cansancio enorme. Suspiré antes de frotarme el rostro. Lily, nuestra tía y tutora desde que nuestra madre se fue, se había ido a disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones después de que yo insistiera, en mitad del aeropuerto cuando ella comenzó a dudar, de que estaría bien, que cuidaría de Len y la llamaría todos los días. Nuestra tía era como mi madre y sabía lo complicado que era para ella irse a Osaka de vacaciones en vez de quedarse conmigo en casa para, según ella, preparar un "día de chicas"; sin embargo, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que necesitaba desconectar de todo.

A los nueve años, mis padres se separaron después de unos largos 18 años de matrimonio, los últimos, protagonizados por unas discusiones bastante fuertes. Mi madre nos llevó a Len y a mí a casa de nuestra tía Lily y ella nos acogió sin quejas. Que nuestros padres se separaran fue un golpe duro para nosotros dos. Incluso Len, viéndose reflejado en papá, me hizo prometer que jamás le abandonaría, que a pesar de nuestras futuras discusiones, terminaríamos resolviéndolos, pero bien quiso el puñetero destino que no fuera así. Desde la entrada de secundaria, todo había ido de mal en peor. A mediados del primer año, algo en mi hermano comenzaba a rebelarse y se alejaba más de mí hasta que dejó de acompañarme a casa.

_Len ha cambiado_, pensé antes de voltear mi rostro y apoyarla sobre la mullida almohada. Me picaba la nariz y los ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, pero me negaba a llorar. _Tanto que ahora tiene el estúpido título de Don Juan_, añadí. _Pero le añoras, Rin, y cada día más_, agregó mi estúpido subconsciente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a hundir su rostro en la almohada y soltar un grito que quedó sofocado por éste. Sí, extrañaba verle en casa, extrañaba no salir con él al centro comercial y usarle como percha con patas para la ropa que me probaba y... echaba de menos todo su yo. Quería de vuelta a mi hermano, verle por la casa quejándose de que no había ninguna banana y pillarle sin camisa por el pasill...

_¡STOP, RIN! ¡Deja de decir gilipolleces! ¿Te estás oyendo?_

Abrí mis ojos como platos al darme cuenta de lo que había pensado. ¿Cómo pude pensar eso? ¿Cómo pude hacer semejante estupidez?_ ¡Por el amor de Dios, Rin, es tu hermano!_ Me reñí otra vez. Sí, Len compartían el mismo ADN prácticamente, tenían el mismo tono rubio, los mismos ojos zafiro, la misma palidez de piel, la misma sonrisa incluso. Éramos gemelos. ¡Habíamos nacido del mismo vientre, joder! ¡Era estúpido pensar eso!

Volteé por segunda vez mi rostro justo cuando mi móvil vibró sobre la mesa. Estiré mi mano con pesadez, tomando el móvil. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero cuando vi en el identificador el nombre de Miku bajo su foto donde abrazando un puerro, me vio obligada a cogerlo. Quizás me soltara algún chisme que me levantara el ánimo o, con suerte, me dijera dónde había ido mi hermano aquella tarde-noche.

— ¡Rin Kagamine! ¡Esta es, posiblemente, la mayor noticia que puedas recibir en tu vida! —La voz cargada de exceso de energía de Miku me obligó a apartar el aparato de mi oreja.

Con pereza, me senté sobre el sofá y traté de tener buen humor para no preocuparla.

— ¿Vas a dejar de traer puerros a clase? —Bromeé, sonriendo con pereza a pesar de que sabía que no podía verme.

— Lo que me pides es algo tan imposible como que me toque la espalda con la lengua. —Aseguró con firmeza. No evité soltar una pequeña risa por su estúpida comparación antes de caminar hacia la cocina a por algo de picar—. Venga, adivina cual es la noticia bomba. —Insistió mi mejor amiga y supe que sonría ampliamente tras la línea.

Mi mente se mantuvo entretenida con aquella noticia mientras abría la puerta del refrigerador. ¿Cuál podría ser la mejor noticia? Como no fuera la noticia de que Len hubiera dejado su estúpido título de Don Juan...

_¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO! _Me grité, sacudiendo mi cabeza.

— ¿Se retrasa la entrega del dibujo? —Lancé la primera pregunta que se me pasó. Aunque en parte lo deseaba.

La asignatura de dibujo era complicado a pesar de su apariencia y sería un gran alivio que la exposición se retrasara y lograra más tiempo para terminar algún mísero boceto decente. Con decir que continuaba dibujando el sol en una esquina del papel como lo hacía de pequeña, se podían hacer a la idea de mis dotes para el dibujo.

— No, ¡es algo muchisisimo mejor y que llevábamos tiempo deseando! —Miku me dio más pistas intentando que adivinara la gran noticia, pero seguía sin dar con nada.

Saqué mi jugo de naranja de la nevera y la dejé sobre la encima mientras pensaba. ¿Algo mejor y que llevábamos tiempo esperando?

— ¿Postres de helado de naranja y pastelitos de puerro para la comida? —Volví a intentarlo, apoyando el móvil entre mi oreja y hombro, mientras abría uno de los armarios y buscaba un vaso.

— En eso todavía seguimos... ¡Jo, Rinny! ¡No pensé que eras tan mala adivinando! —Protestó Miku y supe, como buena mejor amiga suya que era, que había puesto una mueca antes de que me diera la noticia bomba:— ¡Van a reabrir la sala de música!

Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa, pero pronto sonreí emocionada. ¿Era cierto? ¿Volverían las clases de música? ¡Me podría librar de dibujo!

— ¿¡Enserio?! —No pude evitar preguntar, derramando el zumo en el vaso.

La sala de música había quedado inutilizable hacía varios meses por una fuerte tormenta que aterrorizó la ciudad. Las dos ventanas que tenía el salón habían permanecido abiertas debido al gran despiste de uno de los conserjes. La lluvia había entrado con fuerza, destruyendo parte de los preciados instrumentos y el salón en sí. Ocurrió un fin de semana, con que al volver el lunes, encontramos el aula llena de agua y barro, los instrumentos intocables, sucios y mojados. El director decidió cerrarlo y prometer que repararían el aula cuanto antes. A mí me jodió mucho el cierre del aula. Era mi único refugio en todo el instituto. Me encerraba ahí cuando necesitaba pensar, desahogarse o probar alguna composición creada en alguna aburrida clase. Además de que Miku y yo pasábamos los recesos ahí, tocando y componiendo sin cesar.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Por fin tranquilidad en los descansos! —Suspiró aliviada mi amante de los puerros. Yo no dejé de sonreír antes de tomar un trago de mi jugo de naranja.

— Podremos terminar por fin la letra de '_Magnet_'. —Añadí poco después, acordándome de ello. Dejé el vaso en el fregadero y me senté sobre la encimera, balanceando mis pies—. Debemos buscar alguna voz masculina o femenina para que te acompañe. —Recordé, escuchando el suspiro de cansancio de su mejor amiga.

— Que pereeeeza. —Se quejó, soltando de nuevo un largo suspiro. Yo sonreí de lado, divertida—. ¿Y por qué no esperamos a que la voz nos llegue a nosotras? —Propuso, volviendo a hacerme reír.

— No eres más vaga porque no te entrenas.

— Oh, querida, menuda contradicción acabas de hacer. Para ser vaga no hace falta entrenar. —De nuevo, comencé a reír. Enserio que quería muchísimo a Miku, era mi mejor amiga y, en los peores momentos, cuando más la necesitaba, las sonrisas que me sacaba eran infinitas—. ¿Tienes en mente a algún tío o alguna tía cuya voz pueda ser capaz de acompañar la mía, perfecta y afinada?

Y ahí sonreí con picardía, acordándome de una compañera en clase de dibujo que, si mal no recordaba, tenía una bonita y suave voz que podía acompañar a mi mejor amiga. Ella era Luka, una estudiante de preparatoria que poseía una belleza como pocas y un cuerpo de ninfa que traía loco a cada quién. Luka tenía una mata de pelo larga y sedosa, de color rosa. Unos ojos azules increíbles resaltados sobre su piel fina, como las de las muñecas de porcelana. Su cuerpo era delgado y atlético, equipado con unos atributos agradecidos y unas piernas kilométricas. E intuía que aparte de atraer a chicos, también atraía a chicas y, entre ellas, mi mejor amiga, Miku.

Sí, mi amiga era homosexual. Le gustaban las personas de su mismo sexo a pesar de que lo intentaba ocultar saliendo con tíos. No crean que me lo contó a la primera, ni en sueños. Me hubiera costado menos atravesar una tempestad que sonsacarle aquél secreto. Recordé que, finalmente, me lo contó en su casa, un día donde sus padres habían salido y su hermano estaba con el mío; ambas teníamos entonces trece años.

Era complicado a esa edad entender tu orientación sexual, comprender y hacerse a la idea de que te atraían las personas de tu mismo sexo. Y Miku no era la excepción. Entre lágrimas, me había contado que no estaba enamorada de los chicos, que tendía mucho más a fijarse en las chicas. Yo al principio no me lo creía. No me pude creer que mi mejor amiga fuera lesbiana, que le gustaba las chicas. Era algo que no me esperaba, que no llegaba a comprender, pero que, al fin y al cabo, al paso del tiempo, lo logré tolerar. El amor era amor, ¿no?

— ¿Te suena el nombre de Luka Megurine? —Le pregunté con falsa distracción mientras me miraba mis uñas de amarillo y lamentaba no estar cara a cara con Miku para ver su reacción.

Durante unos segundos, oí su agitada respiración y, poco después, una puerta cerrarse. Paciente, esperé a que respondiera.

— ¿¡Pretendes que cante con ella, rubia oxigenada?! —Alejé de inmediato el aparato de mi oreja justo cuando comenzó a gritar. Miku tenía una voz suave y tierna, pero cuando se lo proponía, su voz podía alcanzar tonos agudísimos—. ¿¡Tú sabes lo intimidante que es Luka Megurine?! —Protestó, aunque no se lo negué. Tenía razón. Aparte de su cuerpo, la mirada de Luka era intimidante. Su mirada era tan intensa y tan profunda que cuando te fijaban mucho en ellas, se te olvidaba lo que sea que ibas a decirle.

— Igual tiene una buena voz. —Volví a mi punto de vista para convencerla. Escuché como murmuraba algo entre dientes y sonreí satisfecha; iba a aceptar—. Además, es muy guapa. —Añadí, tosiendo como si lo hubiera dicho por decir algo.

Enserio me arrepentí no estar frente a ella para observar satisfecha su reacción.

— Cierra el pico, Rin Kagamine. Ya lo sé.

...

La senté sobre la mesa de la biblioteca, poniéndola a mi altura. Ella rodeó mi cintura con mis piernas, pegándome a ella mientras sus labios buscaban hambrientos los míos. Sus manos abrazaron mi nuca y profundizaron aquél beso mientras yo recorría sus muslos con los míos. Entre beso y beso, ella suspiraba mi nombre y me revolvía el cabello. Dentro, yo sonreía satisfecho sin detener mis traviesas manos.

A las siete de la tarde de un viernes, la biblioteca estaba vacía; incluso la bibliotecaria se había ausentado para tomarse un café. Yo había entrado por voluntad propia para estudiar, pero al cabo de minutos, aquella despampanante rubia se había acercado a mí y comenzado a llamar mi atención. Aunque no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que ella había venido sólo para tener un momento de privacidad, me gustaba ver como intentaban seducirme, dejando ver más escote o jugueteando con su pelo. Y daba igual lo mal que hacía porque terminaban bajo mi control, como patéticas marionetas.

— Len... —Volvió a nombrarme cuando ataqué su pálido cuello y mis curiosas manos se filtraban bajo su fina camisa que apenas ocultaba lo necesario. Ella pegó un salto y cambié su cuello por su boca de nuevo, comenzando una batalla entre nuestras lenguas.

El deseo se había apoderado de mi cuerpo y sentía la necesidad de recorrer cada poro de su piel con mis manos y oír cómo me rogaba más. Dos años desde que entré en este increíble mundo de lujuria y todavía me quedaba por aprender a pesar de ser coronado ya como el mujeriego por excelencia de secundaria. No había ser viviente en mi instituto que no me conociera, y ninguna chica que no hubiera pasado por mi cama. Todas caían como moscas con un guiño y una mirada seductora, y las controlaba como patéticas marionetas.

— Como la bibliotecaria venga y nos descubra... —Murmuró, soltando un suspiro poco después de que yo acariciara sobre la tela de su sujetador, uno de sus pechos.

— Le diré que estábamos estudiando anatomía. —Bromeé, lamiendo su cuello.

— Que malo eres, Lenny. —Rió suavemente, acariciándome el pecho.

— De lo peor.

Pero antes de ir más abajo, mi móvil vibró en mi bolsillo, deteniéndome. Le pedí un segundo antes de alejarme de ella y sacar mi móvil. Tenía cinco mensajes en el _WhatsApp_ de Mikuo, mi mejor amigo.

_"Len, no te olvides de los apuntes" _  
_18:30_

_"Eh, ¿me has leído el mensaje?"_  
_18:45_

_"Retrasado mental, mañana tengo el examen y tengo que empezar a estudiar"_  
_18:49_

_"Te mato, Kagamine, te juro que te hago picadillo"_  
_18:50_

_"Rubio tenías que ser, RUBIO"_  
_18:55_

— Mierda. —Maldije, guardándome el móvil y comenzando a abrocharme la camisa y arreglando mi cabello. Neru, al verme, se bajó de la mesa de un salto y, con una mueca de fastidio, se plantó delante de mí.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Con quién estabas hablando? —Me preguntó, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño levemente fruncido. Arqueé una ceja al oír la última pregunta, pero al contrario de preguntarle yo quién se creía que era ella para estar pendiente de mí, le sonreí divertido y la tomé de la cintura para darle el último beso.

La pillé desprevenida y, aprovechando aquel despiste, le di una nalgada y fui hacia la mesa, donde recogí los pocos apuntes que había sacado y los guardé en mi mochila.

— Mi hermana ha llamado y tengo que irme. —Mentí con descaro, disfrutando de su rostro, sorprendido y levemente sonrojado, antes de salir de la biblioteca despidiéndome con un guiño.

Cuando salí, me encontré a la bibliotecaria y con una sonrisa santa, la saludé antes de aligerar mis pasos hacia la salida.

Faltó poco, pensó con una divertida sonrisa, poniendo rumbo a casa de mi mejor amigo.

Don Juan, mujeriego, seductor, ligón, hijo de puta, cabrón, sinvergüenza... Dos años y me había ganado más motes que amigos. Sonreí perezoso, escondiendo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Tanto tiempo jugando con chicas, tanto tiempo yendo de fiestas, tanto tiempo disfrutando de los privilegios de ser popular. Pareció ayer cuando Meiko Sakine, una estudiante de preparatoria, me introdujo en aquél increíble mundo dominado por la lujuria y el deseo. Ella me hizo ver lo mucho que atraía al sexo opuesto y lo que había cambiado desde el colegio hasta secundaria. Al principio, la vergüenza me dominaba y era incapaz de ver a una chica sin camisa sin que me produjera una hemorragia nasal, pero, con los _trabajos prácticos_ que hacía con Meiko, aquella vergüenza se vio enterrada hasta el fondo. Pero últimamente me sentía extraño, como si no me sintiera del todo yo. Puse mala cara antes de doblar una esquina. Notaba que algo dentro de mí no funcionaba del todo y aquello ocurría sólo cuando estaba cerca de mi gemela Rin.

— ¡Degenerado, que te pasas de casa! —Me detuve en seco cuando oí la voz de Mikuo y volteé mi rostro para verle asomado en una de las ventanas, a una casa de distancia.

Di marcha atrás y me acerqué a su puerta, tocando el timbre. Oí una voz femenina hablando con un tono elevado y adiviné que era Miku, la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Le dediqué una de mis mejores sonrisas cuando me abrió y me fijé en que estaba hablando por teléfono.

— Oh, hola, Lenny, justo estaba hablando con tu hermana. —Me sonrió también, arrugando su nariz y pegando su móvil en su pecho. El corazón, inexplicablemente, me dio un vuelco.

Pero no me dio tiempo a preguntarle de qué estaban hablando cuando Mikuo bajó corriendo las escaleras. Su melliza se despidió de mí dejándome con las palabras en la boca y volvió a atender su móvil mientras se alejaba.

_Joder_.

— No quiero saber por qué no me contestaste, con que haré la vista gorda y te pediré los apuntes. —Me habló antes de dejarme pasar, pero negué la oferta y descolgué la mochila de mis hombros.

No sé qué cojones me ocurrió entonces, pero me vinieron unas ganas enormes de volver a casa.

— Toma, y no olvides repasar también los ejercicios hechos a clase. —Bromeé, alzando mis cejas. Mi mejor amigo me arrebató las hojas antes de enseñarme el dedo.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres entrar? Puedo hacer fotocopias y devolverte los apuntes. —Insistió, observando las hojas distraído. Yo negué con la cabeza.

— No me hacen falta, sabes cómo es mi prodigiosa mente. —Le recordé, volviendo a colgar mi mochila con una divertida sonrisa. Y no era mentira, a pesar de mis travesuras, mis notas eran bastante altas.

— Cierto, se me olvidaba que dentro de ti habita un cerebro. —Me la devolvió y aquella vez fui yo quién le saqué el dedo—. Venga, te acompaño a casa. —Me ofreció después de que yo diera un paso atrás, con la intención de volver a casa.

— ¿No tienes que estudiar? —Le piqué, sonriéndole con picardía. Él no me contestó, pero sí me sonrió mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se colocaba los zapatos.

— ¡Miku! —Gritó, recibiendo a los pocos segundos el grito de su hermana de vuelta—. ¡Voy con Len, no le abras a desconocidos, no tardaré! —Volvió a gritar.

— ¡Vaale!

Se alzó y después de tomar sus llaves, salimos de casa. De camino, comenzamos ha hablar de temas sin importancia, del próximo partido de baloncesto, del examen de mañana... Me estaba riendo bastante con las idioteces que me contaba, pero las risas se cortaron de inmediato cuando distinguí, en uno de los bancos de un pequeño parque, a Rinto. Paré de seco, observándole mejor. Estaba en el banco, con un grupo de amigos a los que reconocí alguno.

— ¿Len? —Mikuo me llamó, pero continué observando el banco, con el ceño fruncido—. No mires, cruzaremos por otra calle. —Me habló, pero pronto negué con la cabeza.

— No les haré caso.

Pero qué gilipollez solté y cómo lo jodí.

….

**No me dejaron reviews en **_**'Enamorada del profesor', **_**malas personas. :c **

**Aun así, he tenido las narices de re-subir otra vez (lo sé, soy un desastre) **_**Spice!**_** y a ver si así logro seguirlo con más ganas e inspiración. También estaba pensando en borrar, sí, BORRAR todos mis fics y, por decirlo de algún modo, empezar de cero. O sea, los mantendré en mi Word, que ya solo me faltaba en esta desastrosa semana perderlo todo, e ir de dos fics en dos. Por ejemplo, pensaba en quedarme con **_**Spice! **_**y, o **_**Enamorada del profesor **_**o **_**Los protegidos**_**. Si queréis, podéis decirme cual os gusta más. De todas formas, cuando saque tiempo, haré algún aviso en los dos fics mencionados y podréis comentar sobre ellos. **

**No es más que eso lo que tenía que decir. xd **

**Nah, mentira, me queda esto: ¡LO SIIENTO! Pero quiero que noten que hay un punto de vista de Len, cambiaré el random a M por si las moscas, habrá más salseo y tampoco es que haya cambiado mucho los capítulos, conque digamos que es un lavado de cara. **

**Prometo que esta vez, no tardaré mucho en subir cap y tal. **

**¡Gracias a todos por molestarse en leerlo por lo menos! :') **

**¡Un abrazo virtual! **

**Que la vida os sea muy bonita, **

**MAISA.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**SPICE!**

**.**

_No... no sé qué es lo que siento ni qué demonios está cambiando dentro de mí._

**.**

**Ando muy perdida, de veras. Recién me enteré que el capítulo 3 no era el 3, sino el 4. Este capítulo es realmente el 3. A pesar de que nadie se dio cuenta (espero que no, porque en los reviews nadie mencionó esto), el capítulo que había subido como que, digamos, no tenía mucho sentido y estaba vacío. Cuando releí este fic yo me quedé a lo wtf porque no recordaba que fuera así, de hecho, en Wattpad es donde el fic está con cuatro capítulos y cuando leí que el tercero de aquí era el cuarto de Wattpad mi wtf se convirtió en un WTF supremo.**

**¡LO LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO! ;n; Debí de darme cuenta antes, pero ya saben que yo ando este año muy en mi país de la fantasía y mi torpeza se ha incrementado por desgracia. Conque lamento la metedura de pata. Sin embargo, he decidido poneros tanto el tercero como el cuarto capítulo en uno mismo. Por tanto, en Wattpad (aprovecho para dar a conocer por aquí mi cuenta: Mai_Sakura), este fic tendrá un capítulo de más. Espero que me hayan entendido. xd Y bueno, únicamente eso. Lo lamento nuevamente, ¡prometo que no volverá a ocurrir! Y sin más, espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo:**

**...**

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres pasar por aquí? Tardaríamos más en llegar a tu casa por la otra calle, pero no nos cruzaríamos con Rinto. —Me dijo Mikuo, intentando que cambiara mi opinión, pero negué con la cabeza.

— Necesito llegar a casa cuanto antes y tú también. —Le recordé, haciendo referencia a los apuntes que tenía que estudiar para mañana. Él sopló su flequillo y rodó los ojos.

— Júrame que no le harás caso. —Ante aquella promesa, le miré, y supe que sus serios ojos no estaban hablando en broma.

— Lo juro. —Prometí, sonriéndole levemente para intentar quitarle seriedad a su rostro. Él me devolvió a los pocos segundos la sonrisa y se puso a la cabeza, dándome la espalda—. Pero si insulta a mi hermana, no me haré cargo de lo que haga. —Susurré antes de correr a su lado.

El corazón me bombardeaba con fuerza como cada vez que estaba a punto de meterme en un lío. Y no era por miedo, sino por la adrenalina que estaba a punto de dominarme si él soltase alguna gilipollez por su boca.

Oí como se reía justo cuando Mikuo y yo estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de cruzar por delante de ellos. Apreté mis puños y mantuve la mirada al frente.

_No mires, sigue adelante, no mires, no mires._

— ¿Sabéis que es lo mejor? ¡Que tu ex te siga defendiendo de su hermano! —Me detuve en seco al oír esas palabras y volteé mi rostro hacia Rinto, cuya mirada y maliciosa sonrisa estaban sobre mí.

Me había visto y ahora intentaba cabrearme usando a _mi_ hermana.

— Len, camina. —Oí la orden de Mikuo y como al poco me tomó de los hombros para obligarme a continuar.

— Le voy a romper la cara como siga hablando. —Amenacé entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño mientras continuaba andando.

— No le hagas ni caso. —Me susurró, pero era incapaz de centrarme.

— ¡Y por no hablar de la tía buena de su mejor amiga!

Aquella vez fue Mikuo quien se detuvo al oír esas palabras referentes a su hermana. Pero al contrario de mí, tomó aire varias veces para controlarse.

— ¿Es esa Miku? Porque no veas el culo que tiene y lo follable qu...

No me dio tiempo a detener a mi mejor amigo cuando él se volteó y ante aquellas palabras, se lanzó a por el idiota que había soltado aquél comentario, derribándolo al suelo.

— ¡Mikuo! —Grité, viéndole como sacudía el cuello de aquél chico mientras que el resto del grupo lo miraba sorprendido.

— ¡Repite lo que has dicho de mi hermana! —Gritó también. Yo me acerqué a él e intenté alejarle del chico sobre el suelo.

— ¡Suéltalo! —Dos de los amigos de Rinto se acercaron y empujaron a Mikuo hacia mí, pero mi mejor amigo logró equilibrarse antes de caer sobre mí. Noté cómo hervía la rabia en sus ojos.

Sabía lo protegida que tenía a su hermana, y más desde que ocurrieron ciertos problemas en que ambos estuvieron metidos de cabeza.

— ¡No volváis a hablar de mi hermana! —Les gritó, y tuve que detenerle por los hombros antes de que volviera a echarse sobre Yuma.

Si esto no fuera serio, me ocasionaría bastante gracia que fuera Mikuo quien me hiciera prometer que ignorara las palabras de Rinto y su grupo.

— ¿Y si no qué? —Aquella vez, Rinto salió de entre su grupo, con una maliciosa sonrisa y los brazos cruzados—. Cinco personas contra dos, Hatsune. ¿Te arriesgas?

La lucha de miradas entre mi mejor amigo y mi peor amigo podría echar chispas.

— Vámonos, Mikuo. —Intervine poco después, agarrando a Mikuo de su brazo y volteándole hacia atrás. Él dedicó una última mirada letal a Rinto antes de darle la espalda.

— Rin y Miku, grandes chicas para una noche loca. —Comentó él, seguido de las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

Mikuo y yo continuamos andando, pero me detuve a los pocos pasos y me volteé.

— Eso mismo pensé cuando vi a tu madre ayer. —Sonreí con diversión, observando cómo el rostro de Rinto cambió a una expresión de sorpresa y enojo de golpe.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con los ojos como platos, esperando su próximo paso. Sabía que había dado en el clavo y, también, que había sentenciado mi propia muerte.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mikuo y yo habíamos comenzado a correr por las desiertas carreteras del pueblo, seguido por cuatro tíos encabezados por Rinto. No me arrepentí de lo que dije ni en lo más mínimo porque se lo merecía. Meterse con mi hermana para mí, era como meterse con Dios para un creyente. La defendería a toda costa, a pesar de lo distanciados que estemos y lo mal que me comportaba con ella en ocasiones.

— ¡Al callejón, rápido! —Me susurró Mikuo y aumentamos la velocidad hasta llegar a una de las calles más anchas. Nos apresuramos en llegar al callejón antes de que Rinto nos viera adentrándonos a éste.

Mikuo logró cogerse de las escaleras de salida de emergencia de una de las fincas que formaban aquél oscuro callejón y no tardó en subirse y echarme una mano. Justo cuando llegué a una de las plataformas, oímos las voces de Rinto.

— ¡Putos bastardos! —Gritó, y me lo pude imaginar con el rostro enrojecido.

Retuve el aire, creyendo por unos segundos que podrían oírnos. No solté el aire hasta que oí sus pasos alejándose del callejón.

— El corazón me va a mil por hora. Esto de correr tanto no es tan bueno como lo pintan. —Casi solté una carcajada por el comentario de mi mejor amigo y me volteé a observarle.

— ¿Bajamos? —Le pregunté segundos después y él asintió, siendo el primero en bajar.

Nos asomamos lo suficiente para comprobar que no había nadie y salimos del callejón. Mi casa no estaba tan lejos de ahí y Mikuo ya había hecho bastante ejercicio físico para aquella tarde. Además de que tenía que prepararse el examen de las clases particulares de inglés de mañana.

— Puedo seguir solo, Mikuo. —Le hablé, deteniéndome. Él me miró, pero antes de que abriera su boca, le interrumpí—. No soy un niño pequeño. Mi casa está a dos calles de distancia y tú estás medio muerto por una pequeña carrera. Lárgate. —Le sonreí.

— Menuda mierda de agradecimiento. —Se burló, pero después de chocarme la mano y darme las gracias por los apuntes, volvió hacia su hogar.

Pero una parte de mí maldijo todo lo maldecible y deseó no haber mandado a Mikuo a casa.

— Sabía que estabas escondido, nenaza. —Me volteé de golpe y vi a Rinto a unos pasos de mí, con la misma sonrisa que antes, aunque aquella vez estaba solo.

— ¿Qué puñetas quieres? —Le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño. Él se acercó a mí, y sentí como el corazón, de nuevo, me bombardeaba con fuerza. Apreté los puños.

— Pídeme perdón. —Me habló, y yo me sorprendí, aunque no lo demostré. De ese engreído no me fiaba para nada y aquello me olió bastante mal.

— Empezaste tú insultando a mi hermana y a Miku. —Le reproché, poniendo mis cinco sentido en él.

— Pídeme perdón. —Repitió, volviendo a dar un paso hacia adelante. Por instinto, yo di uno hacia atrás, alargándole su estúpida sonrisa—. ¿Tienes miedo, pequeño Lenny? —Me picó, irritándome más. Volvió a dar un paso hacia delante y aquella vez quedé estático en el sitio—. Tu hermana era buena chica, ¿sabes? —_Ignórale, no le hagas caso. Ignórale_—. Y bastante sumisa...

_A tomar por culo el autocontrol_

Sin pensármelo, me lancé a por él, y le derribé al suelo, pillándole desprevenido.

— ¡Cierra el pico! —Le grité, controlado por la ira, el cual me cegaba.

Sabía que había sido su intención, que me había provocado precisamente para que fuera a por él. No sabía por qué, ni cuál era su intención, pero lo había hecho a propósito.

— ¿No quieres oír la verdad? —Su sonrisa se alargó, y, sin tiempo a perder, golpeé su rostro, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer por mis venas.

Pero sin querer, encendí la chispa.

...

— Au, au... —Me quejé mientras cojeaba hacia casa.

Me dolía cada poro de mi cuerpo. La estúpida pelea con el estúpido de Rinto me había dejado hecho trizas. Había acabado con el labio sangrando, un moratón en la mejilla y rasgones en mis rodillas y codos. De no ser porque un vecino había intervenido y nos había separado, Rinto y yo seguiríamos machacando nuestros cuerpos. Aunque le debía un favor a ese hombre. Nos había dicho que no llamaría a la policía, pero que no dudaría hacerlo a la próxima vez que nos viera.

— Mierda. —Maldije cuando las llaves se cayeron al suelo. Soplé mi flequillo antes de agacharme y tragarme un grito por el dolor. Abrí la puerta y vi que la luz del salón estaba encendida. Tragué duro y cerré la puerta con cuidado.

Quizás, si saludase y fuera directo a mi habitación, Rin no se fijaría en mí y me dejaría ir, como solía pasar.

— Ya he vuelto. —Dije casi en un susurro, y sin perder tiempo, caminé con prisa hacia las escaleras, pero olvidé un dato: me conocía demasiado

— Len, ¿por qué estás cojeando? —Intenté ignorarla y hacer como si no la hubiera oído, pero sabía que no podría huir—. ¡Len, quieto ahí o llamo a tía Lily! —Maldije otra vez estando al pie de las escaleras. Retrocedí hasta la puerta del salón y, tomando aire, me volteé para verla.

Cuando sus ojos se pusieron sobre mí, se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos y asustados. Y no era para menos: tenía la mejilla morada, el labio partido y muy posible, alguna que otra herida en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué narices te ha pasado? —Me preguntó con un hilillo de voz, acercándose a mí. _Di la primera excusa..._

— Me caí por las escaleras. —_...creíble, imbécil, ¡creíble!_

Observé como mi hermana alzó su mano hacia mi mejilla, pero no se atrevió a tocarme. Por un lado, eso me jodió un poco. Bajé la mirada cuando sus ojos comenzaron a interrogarme. Me costaba mentir y mirarla a los ojos.

— Mientes... —Susurró, pero cuando abrí la boca para discutirlo, ella me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró hacia el baño.

Genial, la había preocupado.

— Que no es nada, Rin. —Me quejé, dejándome arrastrar. Era jodido verla así, ver cómo se preocupaba por alguien como yo, quien desaparecía y no llegaba a casa hasta bien entrada la madrugada, por alguien tan imbécil que la dejaba sola y se iba a por alguna otra imbécil para pasar la tarde, por alguien que había creado una brecha entre los dos por egoísmo.

— Calla y siéntate en el váter. —Me ordenó, señalando el urinario con la tapa bajada. Suspiré y le hice caso. En realidad, agradecía estar sentado; el cuerpo me pesaba—. ¿Te duelen? —Me preguntó, tomándome el rostro con delicadeza. Por alguna razón, noté cómo mi pulso se aceleró. Yo negué, pero tuve que ahogar un grito cuando ella pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el moratón de mi mejilla—. Que mala pinta tiene. —Susurró, alejándose de mí para coger un trozo de papel higiénico y enrollarlo para formar una pequeña bola—. Voy a limpiarte la sangre seca de tu labio, ¿vale? —Me avisó, con aquella suave voz que hizo que mi mente, por un momento, se volviera cursi.

— ¿Quieres que lama el papel? —Pregunté, juntando mis cejas. Ella me miró extrañada, como si le hubiera jurado que me había acostado con un extraterrestre. Sentí como el calor se iba acumulando, por primera vez en meses, en mi rostro—. O sea, que... bueno... —De maravilla, me estaba quedando sin palabras y Rin me estaba mirando cada vez más raro—. ¡Da igual, olvida lo que te he dicho! —Me rendí, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Si me llega a ver alguno de mis amigos, las burlas que recibiría serían importantes.

Pero entonces, Rin rió. Rió de verdad. La miré y vi como intentaba detener su risa cubriéndose la boca con la mano. Era... joder, se veía preciosa. ¡NO! ¡Quiero decir, sí! ¡Pero tampoco era para tanto! ¡Y lo estaba pensando con el pensamiento de un hermano!

_¿Eres consciente de la gilipollez que acabas de soltar?_

— Parece que esa supuesta caída por las escaleras te ha afectado bastante. —Comentó, y no supe por qué, pero me sentó mal, y pareció que lo notó porque cambió drásticamente su expresión—. ¡Quiero decir, que...! Bueno... eh... —Pero dijera lo que dijera, su rojizo rostro la estaba delatando.

Aunque yo no me merecía sentirme mal. La había hecho reír después de mucho tiempo y era normal que se hubiera sorprendido. Joder, que hasta yo me había sorprendido también. El muro invisible que yo mismo había creado, me había alejado de ella bastante.

\- No importa. -La corté, frunciendo levemente el ceño y desviando la mirada. Rin soltó aire por su nariz antes de atender en silencio mi labio.

Y Len Kagamine volvió a cagarla haciendo callar con un tono frío a su propia hermana. No, imbécil no era, sino un gilipollas.

...

— ¡No te va a matar! ¡Es una estúpida bolsa de hielo! —Le grité a mi hermano, sujetando con fuerza la bolsa de hielo mientras intentaba evitar que escapara. Len estaba tras la mesa del comedor, sin perder de vista la bolsa que sujetaba ni tampoco mis movimientos.

Era alucinante la manera en que habíamos cambiado de situación. Hacía dos minutos, mi hermano me había mandado a callar de la forma más fría posible, y ahora, estaba detrás de una mesa, esperando a que me despistara para salir por la puerta. Yo, en cambio, intentaba acercarme a él para hacer lo imposible y ponerle el hielo en su hinchada mejilla.

Y sí, Len Kagamine, el Don Juan de secundaria, el más sexy, el más atrevido, el más... bueno, el más todo, estaba huyendo como una gallina cobarde del hielo.

— ¡Ponerme eso será la sentencia de un dolor indescriptible! —Me respondió, sujetándose de las dos sillas. Yo junté mis cejas sin creerme lo que acababa de oír. Parecía un puto niño pequeño.

Cansada y en parte preocupada por su mejilla, tomé con más fuerza la bolsa y sin que él se lo esperara, subí con rapidez sobre la mesa y justo cuando Len se dio la vuelta para huir al verme, me lancé sin pensarlo sobre su espalda, derribándolo al suelo.

— ¡Joder, que puto dolor! —Gritó, escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos. En parte me sentí algo mal por hacerle daño, pero había sido él quien oponía resistencia hacia una inofensiva bolsa de hielo.

— Si no hubieras sido tan crío, no hubiera saltando encima de ti. —Le aseguré, pero sabiendo que al haber caído yo sobre su espalda, sería otra misión imposible ponerle la bolsa. Me alcé de él y me senté a su lado, mirándole. Su rostro estaba escondido en sus brazos y me pareció notar cómo soltó un suspiro de alivio. _¿Insinúa que estoy gorda?_, pensé de inmediato, frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Date la vuelta, Len. —Le ordené, pero él, cómo no, no me hizo ni caso. Soplé mi flequillo y dejé la bolsa a un lado antes de arrodillarme e intentar darle la vuelta empujándolo desde un lado—. Dios, Len, como pesas. —Me quejé, poniéndole mis 55 kilos en la causa.

— No soy yo, es mi cuerpo que ahora, gracias a ti, está hecho trizas. —Me recalcó, pero antes de que me diera tiempo a responder, él se volteó, tomándome la mano en el momento, y consiguiendo que cayera sobre su pecho después de ahogar un grito. Me sonrojé al verle sonreír con tanta calidez y naturalidad.

¿Quién coño era ese y dónde había encerrado a mi hermano?

¿Y no tenía su maldito cuerpo hecho trizas?

— ¿Len? —Pregunté como una total idiota, juntando mis cejas. Pero supe que mi hermano había permanecido todo el tiempo a mi lado cuando me empujó hacia el otro lado y se levantó (obviamente cojeando y maldiciendo su cuerpo) tras recoger la bolsa de hielo que había dejado y soltar un grito de victoria.

— ¡Y el gran Kagamine vuelve a ser el rey! —Exclamó orgulloso, alzando la bolsa de hielo como si fuera un trofeo.

Yo aún seguía sentada en el suelo, con el corazón a mil y el rostro contraído de la incredulidad. Le miré y fruncí el ceño, alzándome también del frío suelo antes de sacudirme los vaqueros. Mi gemelo me sonrió con superioridad y yo, con la dignidad que me quedaba, alcé el mentón y le enseñé el dedo.

Y, bueno, iba a dedicarle unas bellas palabras cuando el timbre nos interrumpió. Él y yo nos miramos por un momento antes de que yo fuera a mirar quien era. Me puse de puntillas para mirar por el mirador y me sorprendí al ver a mi mejor amiga detrás de la puerta, caminando de un lado a otro como una leona enjaulada. Curiosa, abrí la puerta y Miku se detuvo de golpe para mirarme.

— ¿Y tu hermano? —Me preguntó, yo arqueé una ceja curiosa, pero ella, tras mirar detrás de mí y ver a mi hermano, frunció el ceño.

Pasó delante de mí hacia él y yo la seguí, intentando saber el porqué de su enojo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Quise saber, mirando a Miku, pero ella ni siquiera me dirigió la palabra.

— Vaya, ¿y ese moretón en la mejilla y el rasguño en tu frente? —Le preguntó a mi hermano, quien adoptó un semblante serio.

— Me caí por las escaleras. —Usó la misma excusa que usó conmigo, pero Miku, como yo, ni se lo tragó.

— Mikuo me lo ha contado, con que dime la verdad.

Me estaba asustando y bastante. Miré a Miku y Len y cómo luchaban con la mirada hasta que mi hermano rompió la conexión y apartó su mirada.

— Te lo he dich...

— ¡Te he pedido la verdad, Len! ¡Volviste a pelear con Rinto, ¿¡verdad?!

Y entonces, Len abrió sus ojos sorprendido y volteó a mirar a mi amiga, como si no se esperara que ella soltara eso delante de mí y comenzó a recriminarle aquello y Miku le contestaba con un tono de voz elevada. Pero yo apenas podía decir algo. Sabía que me había mentido diciendo que se había caído por las escaleras, pero aquello de que había vuelto a estar envuelto en una pelea con Rinto, era mi última opción.

— ¡Basta, basta, basta! —Grité, haciendo que los dos callaran de inmediato. Me volteé hacia mi hermano, sintiendo como la impotencia controlaba mi cuerpo—. ¡Me juraste que ni le mirarías! —Le eché en cara, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los puños.

Él frunció también el ceño y tenía tensa la mandíbula, como si quisiera controlar la rabia.

— No dejaba de insultar. —Se excusó, dando un paso al frente—. Y en un principio intenté pasar de él, es más —su mirada pasó a Miku, quien estaba a mi lado—, Mikuo y yo corrimos intentando perderles de vista cuando ellos fueron tras nosotros. —Confesó, dejándome confundida. Volvió a mirarme, con sus ojos azules, iguales a los míos—. Cuando volvía a casa, él se cruzó por el camino y... —Pero se mordió la lengua, no continuó. Yo me quedé observándole, a la espera de que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Se apartó de mí y se fue de casa, malherido y dando un fuerte portazo.

Yo me quedé ahí, con un huracán mental desordenadamente las ideas. Esa mirada tan seria, tan helada que me había atravesado el alma como una mano atravesaba el rayo de luz; indolora, o por lo menos indoloro para la mano.

— Rin... —Di un bote cuando oí la voz de Miku y me volteé a verla. Me había olvidado de ella. Me miraba con las cejas juntas, preocupada. Intenté sonreír, pero no lograba ni alzar los labios—. E—es mi culpa, no debí de haber venido ni decir nada pero es que Mikuo... —La callé alzando mi mano y negué con la cabeza. Ella no tenía culpa de nada.

— ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? Puedo pedir pizza. —Cambié de tema de inmediato, dándole una estúpida sonrisa. Ella estuvo mirándome por unos segundos antes de suspirar y sonreír, asintiendo y avisándome de que llamaría a su hermano para decírselo mientras yo me encargaba de pedir la pizza.

...

El sonido de la lata que arrastraba conmigo era lo único, junto a ladridos de perros lejanos, que se oía en las calles. Tenía una gran rabia dentro y me veía incapaz de sacarla si no era a base de golpes o de sexo, para qué mentir. Y había escogido la segunda opción. A pesar de que mi cuerpo dolía como si hubiera acabado de salir de una centrifugadora, no se comparaba con el dolor que tenía en cierta parte de mi cuerpo y que se relacionaba con mi hermana. Tenía su rostro de preocupación clavada en mi mente, era imposible dejar de pensar en ello, lo que me enerva más. ¿Por qué, hace semanas, me importaba una basura lo que mi hermana sentía, y ahora, de la noche a la mañana, Rin se había clavado en mí? Esto no tenía sentido y me enfurecía cada vez que lo pensaba. Antes, cuando cayó sobre mí, cuando sentí su cuerpo sobre mi espalda, mis ganas de darme la vuelta y tenerla sobre mi cintura fueron tales que tuve que controlarme evitando mirarla.

_Joder, tío, eres un puto enfermo._

Con el ceño fruncido, golpeé con fuerza la lata que aún seguía conmigo. Para colmo, me estaba fijando en que Rin había cambiado bastante y en poco tiempo. ¿Y si algún tío descerebrado ya le ha puesto la mirada encima? Me detuve de golpe, temiendo esa respuesta. Debía de vigilarla, o sea, debía de tenerla controla...

_EEEH, frena, frena, macho alfa. ¿Qué estás diciendo? Rin es lo suficientemente mayorcita para cuidarse sola, ¿no? A parte de que ella se negará a que estés pendiente de lo que hace o no._

— ¿Y qué mierda hago? —Murmuré, pellizcándome la nariz al recordar lo independiente que era mi hermana.

— Déjate llevar.

Aquella voz... Me volteé para encontrarme a Neru, recargada sobre una de sus piernas, con los brazos cruzados y una divertida sonrisa. Se había cambiado de ropa y ahora llevaba un pantalón de chándal gris que se ajustaba donde debía, una camisa con un pronunciado escote y una fina chaqueta. A pesar de mi humor, le devolví la sonrisa y dejé que se acercara y me besara en la boca.

— He recibido tu mensaje y he ido a buscarte. —Me susurró cerca de mi oído mientras conducía mis manos hacia sus nalgas, las cuales apreté con gusto. Pero su rostro juguetón cambió a uno de preocupación cuando vio mi mejilla y el rasguño en mi frente—. ¿Qué te ha pasa...? —Pero la interrumpí con un beso y una nalgada.

— ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la acción y terminamos lo que comenzamos en la biblioteca? —Le propuse, lamiendo su oreja. Ella gimió levemente, pero sin preguntarme más, me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia su casa.

...


End file.
